Renaissance
The Renaissance was a cultural movement that spanned roughly the 14th to the 18th century, beginning in Dali in the Thousand Year War and later spreading to the rest of San Miao. The term is also used more loosely to refer to the historic era, but since the changes of the Renaissance were not uniform across San Miao, this is a general use of the term. As a cultural movement, it encompassed a resurgence of learning based on classical sources, the development of linear perspective in painting, and gradual but widespread educational reform. Traditionally, this intellectual transformation has resulted in the Renaissance being viewed as a bridge between the Thousand Year Wars and the Imperial era. Although the Renaissance saw revolutions in many intellectual pursuits, as well as social and political upheaval, it is perhaps best known for its artistic developments and the contributions of such polymaths as Txiameng and Taeryeong, who inspired the term "Renaissance". History Txiameng beleived in a cultural revolution, whereas Taeryoeng beleived in redefining and directing Julie's society. While Txiameng relied in the East, Taeryeong relied in the West. Txiameng heavily dissected the Jiulie cultural patterns and Taeryeong enlightended the Jiulie nation with the new cultural practice. Txiameng Beliefs Txiameng was the heir to Empress Nengchu after her death, but his rise to the throne was cut off shortly after her death when the three warlords fought to control the nation. Txiameng was quickly exiled to the Northern province to never have the right to rule. There Txiameng learned the way of the warrior, educated by foreighn teachers in philosophy and travelled the silk road. He was inspired how much his culture influenced the Han Dynasty and beleived that he could change the nation wholey. #He created a hierarchy structure based on Confucianism. #The national religion was Ua Neeb (Kaulim: 우애넹), the belief of spiritual realm between the living and the dead. #He reinvigorated the art and the culture of the people, bringing up theatre and literature. #The capital was renamed after him, Txiameng which was a holy sanctuary at the steep of a mountain. Sword His sword was told to come the heavens, carved out of the silver mountains, from the fire of the stars and cle ansed by the tail of a comet. It was this legendary sword that gave him the gift of power to rule. "一個孤獨的英雄階層的地球，蜿蜒通過雪和城市火災。" Legacy Thought mostly told as a myth, Txiameng was a real figure who was a philosopher and a teacher who emphasized on national culture and stray away from the Huaxia expanding civilization. Taeryeong Taeryeong (KSD: 태룡) was a Jiulie thinker and social philosopher, whose teachings and philosophy have deeply influenced San Miao thought and life. His philosophy emphasized personal and governmental morality, correctness of social relationships, justice and sincerity. These values gained prominence in San Miao over other doctrines, such as Legalism (法家), Taoism (道家) and Confucianism (儒家) during the Western Han Dynasty (206 BCE – 220 CE). Taeryeong' thoughts have been developed into a system of philosophy known as Chao Fa (朝發) in Jiulie and in the Western world, commonly known as the Taeryeong Philosophy. Chao Fa Codes After accepting the Hmong Code of Honor, I will forever know that the Eighteen Xeem Clan are my sworn Hmong brethren. #I will always acknowledge my Hmong brothers when they identify themselves. #I will always know that being Hmong is the first priority before any laws. #I shall never betray my sworn Hmong. #I will never lie to my sworn Hmong. #I will never steal from my sworn Hmong. #I will never cause harm or bring trouble to my sworn Hmong. #I will swear on my blood right to bring the honor to my sworn Hmong. #I shall assist my sworn brothers to bury their parents and brothers by offering my assistance. #After accepting the Hmong code of Honor, I shall be loyal and faithful and shall endeavor to restore the Hmong Honor. #I accept my birthright of my given Honor. If I have dishonored the Code of the Hmong, I will be forever marked with shame of betraying my family, until I have stained the Hmong knife with my blood and restore the Honor to the Hmong.